childrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Games For Kids
Nintendo Games are known to enhance creativity and inculcate a taste for graphics, design and technology to your kids.Nintendo gaming encapsulates all of gaming’s generic motor skill advantages, like increasing reaction times and strengthening finger control, and goes beyond. Nintendo Wii Games For Kids About Nintendo Wii Games The Wii is a home video game console released by Nintendo, Japanese company, on November 19, 2006. As a seventh-generation console, the Wii competes with Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Sony's PlayStation 3. The Nintendo Wii is the go-to game console for kids' video games. Kids will have loads of fun and interest. This gaming console offers games in a wide variety of genres and interests, including sports, role-playing, adventure, education. Best Nintendo Wii Games For Kids Nickelodeon Fit Club Penguin Game Day Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympics The LEGO Movie Video game Animal Crossing: City Folk Mario Sports Mix Super Mario Galaxy Super Smash Bros. Brawl Disney Infinity Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze New Super Mario Bros. Wii Sports Resort De Blob De Blob 2 LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean DuckTales Remastered Cars 2: The Video Game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zack and Wiki Quest for Barbaro's Treasure LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Guitar Hero III Rayman Origins Pros of Nintendo Wii games * It's completely backwards compatible with the GameCube (GC), with four ports to connect your GC controllers, stylishly hidden for convenience. * Has a variety of games available * Online voice chat available * Best gaming controller * Wii will be the cheapest gaming console on the market * Neat light touchscreen controller with all the important buttons/controls * Finally, not the least, Its fun, really fun. Brings people of all backgrounds together. Cons of Nintendo Wii Games * The Wii does not have HD graphics, nor can it play CDs or DVDs. * Wii's online community requires members to share 16-digit friend codes with each other to add players to their friend lists. * The graphics are not at the level of PS3 or Xbox 360 * Lack of 3rd party support. * weak hardware that's well behind its competition Nintendo DS Games For Kids The Nintendo DS is not only by far the best-selling handheld of all time, it also gives the PlayStation 2 a run for its money as the best-selling piece of video game hardware, period. According to Nintendo of America, there are over 2072 titles available for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, and Nintendo DSi as of November 22, 2012. Best Nintendo DS Games For Kids * Dora's Big Birthday Adventure * Team Umizoomi * Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers * The Magic School Bus: Oceans * Peppa Pig Theme Park Fun * Diego's Build and Rescue * Mario Kart DS * Castlevania Dawn Of Sorrow * Tetris Axis * Pokémon Rumble Blast Best Nintendo 3DS Games For Kids * 3D Streets of Rage II * 3D Gunstar Heroes * 3D Out Run * Xenoblade Chronicles 3D * 3D After Burner II * 3D Fantasy Zone II W * 3D Thunder Blade * Stretchmo * Gunman Clive 2 * BOXBOY! Nintendo NES Games For Kids The Nintendo Entertainment System—renamed from the Family Computer, or Famicom—was first released in North America on October 18, 1985 and featured 17 launch titles Best Nintendo NES Games For Kids * RBI Baseball * Ninja Gaiden * R.C. Pro-Am * Blaster Master * Battletoads * Metal Gear * River City Ransom * Dragon Warrior * Ice Hockey * Super C